The Sniper in the Park
by Kansuki
Summary: Cam dumps Booth, and when he goes to admit to Brennen his love for her, he gets shot by a bullet meant for her. BB, and HA later.
1. The Shot in the Dark

Well, my first ever fic. Amazing. I developed this idea because I love the BB pairing. OOC. Kind of. If you think about it, it might happen. Maybe…

Anyway, disclaimer.

I do not own Bones or any other character in this story unless otherwise stated. If I did, this would be the next episode. Durr.

Angela listened from around the corner to Booth and Cam's conversation.

"Booth… I can't do this anymore."

"What? Why? I thought we had a good thing going. Was it because I wouldn't tell the squints about-"

Cam cut him off. "No, Booth. That's not why."

"Why, then, Cam?"

"I've seen the way you look at Brennen. Ever since she was trapped in that car… You love her." There was silence for a long moment. As Cam left the room, she looked at Angela. "Well, it's true." She said, shrugging.

All Angela could do was nod.

Booth sat on a chair in Bone's office, thinking of what he was going to say, what he was going to do. Did she already realize that he loved her? Everyone else seemed to. Especially Cam. Suddenly, the door opened, with a haggard looking Temperance walking in.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennen asked, dropping the manuscript for her new book onto the desk.

"Well, uh, I wanted to know if you'd like to do something tonight."

"Another case?" She rubbed her forehead, for once in her life sick of seeing bones.

"No, not that. I mean like… the park. Have you ever been to the park, Bones?" He chose the park on an impulse.

"Fine. Let's go to the park." She replied, grabbing her purse up from her desk, then grabbing the manuscript up as an afterthought.

It was ten o'clock by the time they got there. The moon was high in the sky, fat and silver.

"The moon is so beautiful tonight…" Brennen whispered softly

"She's not the only one." He murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. A song drifted faintly from a far off radio. _She's got a way about her/I don't know what it is/But I know that I can't live without her…_

"Booth… what…" She stammered before he shushed her.

"Let's make this our song." He said, still holding her. She could feel him tense. Something was wrong. All of a sudden, he whipped around so that they had switched places. She turned to face him. "Temp… I lo..."

A shot rang out from the darkness. All Booth could hear was Brennen, screaming. And then, nothing.

"Booth? Booth!? Oh no, please no..." She sobbed aloud. She could feel his blood on her hands, soaking through her shirt. He had taken the bullet meant to kill her. "Someone, anyone!" She screamed, her voice reverberating through the night. "Get 911! He's been shot!"

A few minutes later, the whir of sirens could be heard, slicing though the silence. As the EMT's loaded him in, one of them offered her a hand to get in the ambulance, too. She looked at him quizzically.

"Well, aren't you going to ride to the hospital with your boyfriend?" He said. Silently, she got in. Taking Booth's hand in hers, she began to tremble. She squeezed his hand.

"You can't die on me, okay Booth? I need you here."


	2. The Bones in the Hospital

Second Chapter :Goes and does a happy dance: Really short, only about 350 words, but I thought you'd like another update.

She felt him faintly squeeze her hand back. "Bones…"

She wiped a tear from her cheek, chuckling weakly. "Don't call me Bones."

Within a few more minutes they were at the hospital. Despite her protests, the nurses wouldn't let her in the ER.

"Fine. I'm going outside to make some calls. But the second I'm allowed to see him again, you're going to come and get me." She ordered. Flipping open her cell phone, she called Angela. "Angela?" She said, trying to sound as if she was still in control.

"Brennen? What's the matter, sweetie? Are you crying?"

"Angela… Booth was shot. We're at the hospital and... And..." She started to cry again.

"I'll have the whole Squint Squad down there in ten minutes. Just hold on, Bren. Want me to call Russ, too?"

"Could you do that, Angela? Thank you." The nurse was back. "Can I see him now?" She said, standing up.

"He said he won't do anything without you there. We can

t get the bullet out if we can't get him to co-operate, so there's no choice." The nurse led her to the emergency room. "She's here, Agent Booth."

"Good old Bones. If anything happens to me, you get control, kay? Take care of me." He turned to the doctor. "Alright, get this thing out of me.

After he went under anesthesia, Brennen turned to the doctor. "Will he be alright?"

"To be honest, we don't know. He bled a lot. It hit a major artery. We'll do what we can, and there's a chance of full recovery… but it was really close to the heart. Don't get your hopes up." He replied gravely.

The nurse popped her head in. "Your friends are here to see you, Miss Brennen."

"Oh, sweetie…" Angela said as Temp dissolved into tears at the sight of them. Even Dr. Goodman was there.

"The… they s…sa…said…." Brennen stuttered out, sniffling.

"What did they say? Did the doctors tell you anything yet?" Angela said, sitting her in a chair.

"They said he might not survive. What am I going to do without him?"

Hodgins hugged her, looking her straight in the eye. "You have to have faith in him again."


	3. Shakespeare in the Lab

Finally found out how to work the fanfic document. Yay! I know it's slow, having three chapters with nothing. I jammed all of the action into one chapter in an attempt to get it down. I may rewrite the first two chapters. What do my lovely reviewers think?

**b0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nes**

Bones nodded. "You're right. If I can survive without air, he can survive a bullet to the chest."

Hodgins smiled. "That's our girl!"

Cam came over from the back of the room, holding a case file in her hand. "Brennen, I know this may be hard to do right now, but… we've found a connection between your shooting and…" She motioned towards the door to Booth's room.

"What… what do you mean?"

Cam sat on the other side of her, Angela throwing her a knowing glance. "The bones you were looking at the past few days were recently identified, thanks to Angela. It was just before you called that the team had had a breakthrough. The M.O. of the killer matches the Sniper."

"The who?" Brennen questioned.

"He's a murderer known for targeting the partners of veteran snipers. The girl in the lab was Lisa, Agent Monroe's partner. He served with Booth in the war."

"So, that bullet… Oh god. I was supposed to be the one that got shot. That bullet was meant to kill me. He's dying in there instead of me."

Angela hugged her gently. "Sweetie, I'm sorry"

"No, Ange. We have four hours until the surgery is over. We have to solve this."

Russ chose this moment to rush in. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I need a ride to the Jeffersonian."

Without asking any questions, Russ took Brennen and Angela, leaving everyone else in Jack's car. On the way there, Angela explained everything.

"I'm sorry, Tempy. I hope he's okay." He said as she got out of the car.

"Thanks, Russ. For everything."

"De nada, Tempy." Bones rolled her eyes at the silly nickname and the terrible attempt at Spanish.

She walked at a brisk clip, determination set in her eyes. She had purpose to catch this guy. She was furious just thinking of it.

"How dare he? He thinks he can just almost kill Booth and get away with it!?" She was fuming, setting at her work with a fierce intensity.

"Lisa... I wonder if you were in love with Monroe..." She mused aloud, holding the skull as if she were Hamlet. "You had a bullet that hit your heart. Was Monroe there? Did he try to save you like Booth saved me? Zach said you had the same bullet marks. Would I have died too if not for my knight in shining FBI standard issue armor?" Then she looked at what she was doing rationally. Looking at the skull for one more moment she mumbled, "Tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against the sea of troubles, and by opposing, end them? I don't know why I'm asking a skull. You can't answer me until I examine you."

The phone rang in the distance. It had already been almost four and a half hours.

"Jeffersonian, Angela speaking." She said, switching over to speakerphone.

"Will you please inform Miss Brennen-"

"Doctor Brennen." Temp shouted.

"-_Doctor_ Brennen that Agent Booth's surgery is over?"

"You know, I'm right here, I can hear you just fine. I'm upset, not stupid."

"Please stop being a smart-ass. I'm Ben, Russ's friend. You know, the _doctor?_ "

"What is with you guys? My intelligence has nothing to do with my ass." Angela rolled her eyes at her friend.

Hanging up the phone, it dawned on Angela. The fact was that for every second of those four and a half hours, Brennen had thought of nothing but Booth, and had hidden how tensely she had waited for that phone call. Whether she admitted it or not, she loved him. And he loved her. Enough to take a bullet to the chest for the girl of his dreams.

"Brennen, you rea..." She said, turning. "That was quick."

Brennen was already in the car.

**b0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nes**

I need some questions answered by my readers. Should I rewrite the first two chapters, and make them longer?

And also: what do you want to happen next? I have a vague storyline, but your input would really help.

Lovelove, Muse-chan.


	4. The Complications in the Heart

I know I promised this awhile ago, but the site went all funky on me and I couldn't get it up until now. I'm redoing chapter one, but chapter 2 will stay as is. Thank you everyone who reviews! Cookies for all. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. And now, your chapter.

**b0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nes**

She walked -or more accurately, charged- through the waiting room. "Were is he? Doctor Medeiros? Where's Seeley?"

Angela trailed behind, giving the doctor a sympathetic look. It was a good thing he knew them through Russ, or he might not have understood. Brennen was quite a sight. She had fallen apart over the past four hours. Her blue, button down blouse and plain jeans were stained red with blood, since she had never gotten a chance to clean up. Her hair, which had been in a bun that morning, had come loose, and was matted and tangled with sweat. (And of course, more blood.) Her running mascara and eyeliner, combined with the dark circles under her eyes made her look faintly like a raccoon. Her eyes were lined red from crying. But she had that familiar Temperance steel in her eyes. She was going to go in whether they wanted to let her or not.

"Right this way, Doctor Brennen. He just woke up." He shot another look back at Angela, one that screamed "Don't let her eat me, please."

She walked behind him, coming into the room almost shyly. The determination was gone, replaced by a tender, loving look. "Booth? Booth?" She whispered, reaching for his hand.

"Bones… You're all right. Thank god you're alright." He clutched her hand, a look of relief washing over his face.

"You're worried about me? You almost died!" She touched the side of his face, unscathed but for a small bruise, with her free hand.

Yeah, well… nn." He said, making a face at her.

She sat in the chair next to the bed, her eyes on Booth well she talked to the doctor. "May we have a few minutes alone?"

"Of course. Just poke your head out if you need me." He said, sliding the door shut behind him as he walked out.

"Booth…" She said, hesitating slightly. "Seeley, what was it you were going to say in the park?"

"You know already, Bones." Booth smirked at the conversation.

"No Booth, I don't." She said, getting a bit frustrated.

"What do you think it was, then?"

Brennen shied away from this question. She was pretty sure of what he was going to say. But it was just too much to hope for. What if it wasn't what he was going to say? What if what she longed for in her heart wasn't meant to be? She felt like a teenager. She had never felt this way. This longing to be with him always, the way her heart beat faster near him… The way she felt when she saw him with Cam…

Her eyes glazed over to a cold, detached look. "You have Camille. Our boss. Remember?"

His eyes twinkled. "So you did know what I was going to say!"

She blushed deeply. Her Booth was back, alright.

"What… no… I mean…" She stuttered, trying to cover herself.

"Brennen, it's okay. She broke up with me. She said it was because she could tell I had feelings for someone else." He reached for her hand.

"So it's really true? You really…" She trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Yes. Temperance, I really do lo..." All of a sudden, he stopped and cried out in pain.

"Seeley? Seeley, what's wrong?"

All of a sudden, his heart rate started dropping and his face went pale. Brennen stopped breathing. All she could see was Booth's lifeless body in the park. Horrible memories floated into her mind of almost losing him before. Her eyes widening, she gained her wits back in enough time to start screaming for help.

"Doctor! Somebody! Anybody!"

Doctor Medeiros ran back in. "What's going on?"

Brennen was kneeling next to his bed, still holding Booth's hand. "Do something! He's dying, damn it!" She screamed, her eyes shrieking with terror.

**b0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nesb0nes**

Huzzah! Late, but none the less, here. I give my loyal readers three choices. Choose a letter, A, B, or C. Depending on which letter you choose, you will be choosing Booth's fate! Have fun! (That's right, I'm not telling you what the letters mean.)


End file.
